clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stompin' Bob
Stompin' Bob is one of the members of the Club Penguin Band. He's a self-taught musician who constantly practices. He now plays a red guitar in the Penguin Band. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties. List of Performances *Winter Luau, Dance Club, January 2006 *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (Not a performance) (Not a real character, eating lunch). *Cave Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006. *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Opening, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Wild West Party 2, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 08, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage with the rest of the band autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009 on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June-July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg on random servers (Performance). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2010, Night Club Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June-July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Epic Show, performed on every server every 20 minutes. (Also meetable during Construction) Trivia *If he wasn't a member of the Penguin Band, he revealed, he would be writing poems for the newspaper. *He is one of the only mascots with two items in the same category that can be worn (cuff/red electric bass), another would be Jet Pack Guy. *He is the only Red Penguin in the Penguin Band. *He visited the island during the construction of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *It is rumored that he sings Anchors Aweigh. Gallery Stompin' Bob's In-game Avatar ddd.png|Stompin' Bob old look in-game. ffff.png|Stompin' Bob new look in-game. Stompin' Bob's Player Card Bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. Stompin Bob_Playercard_New.png|Stompin' Bob's New Player Card stompin bob.png|Stompin bobs player card while loading Stompin' Bob's (Penguin Band) Backgrounds Juatinanoth.jpg|Stompin' Bob's (Penguin Band) first background. new penguin baand.PNG|Stompin' Bob's (Penguin Band) second background. Stompin' Bob Signature Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature. Stompin' Bob on the buddy list Screenshot_1575.png StompinBobOnline.png Stompin' Bob Spotted Spider_stompin'_bob.png|Stompin' Bob spotted during Music Jam. File:Bob.jpg|Stompin' Bob spotted during Music Jam. File:Bob 2.jpg|Stompin' Bob spotted during Music Jam. Others Stompinbobice.JPG|Stompin' Bob playing at the Ice Berg with his old look. Stompin-bobinfo.png|Stompin' Bob in the Club Penguin Times Stompinbob.png|A pose of Stompin' Bob's Player card File:Old_Stompin'_Bob.jpg|An older in-game . File:Stbobstamp4.png|Stompin' Bob's stamp. Stompin' Bob Bio.png|A biography of Stompin' Bob. Stompin' Bob Stamp.png|Stompin' Bob's new stamp. Stompin555.PNG|Stompin' Bob performing in the Iceberg with his band during the Music Jam 2011. penguinband3.png|Another Picture of Stompin' Bob. penguinband7.png|Stompin' Bob sitting down. penguinband11.png|Stompin' Bob playing his old insturment. penguinband1.png|Stompin' Bob with the band. Stompin' Bob's Cuffs.png|Stompin' Bob's Cuffs. Stompin' Bob's Hair.png|Stompin' Bob's Wig. Stompin' Bob's Guitar.png|Stompin' Bob's Electric Bass,notice how it looks like the Bass Guitar Stompin' Bob's Shirt.png|Stompin' Bob's Shirt. External Links *Stompin' Bob's Mascot Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Music Jam Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Music Jam Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Music Jam Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Music Jam Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam